


A Quick Kiss

by GorgonTits



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N4D, Accidental Incest, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonTits/pseuds/GorgonTits
Summary: He felt it then, Dante’s tongue probing against his lips. Oh, he had to open those…made sense.Or Nero gets kissed for the first time and finds it more exciting than he expected!





	A Quick Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ifrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/gifts).



> I wrote this for my beloved Kitty because we kept joking about Nero cumming in his pants. Then it got out of hand. I'm sorry Nero.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it…Dante’s lips.

 He hated himself for it, he had always been praised for his ability to remain _pure_ in the Order. He had never tried to pressure Kyrie into anything, although when he thought about it now perhaps it had been because he had been more flustered thinking of Credo. Or maybe you just couldn’t be tempted into what you didn’t know about. Anything couples did in Fortuna was always in private; the only thing he was taught about sex was it was a sin if you weren’t trying to have a legal child. He used to guess that had been what happened to his parents, dead because they had a bastard like him.

That all sort of changed when he started to spend more time at Devil May Cry. Dante had naked women and men all over his office, some of them even wearing weird contraptions on their hips. He ‘read’ magazines full of the same thing, and sometimes Nero would even come down to see him playfully swatting a giggling human out the door in the morning. Dante’s life was surrounded by sex, pizza, and alcohol. He thrived in sin. Nero wasn’t sure if he was impressed or found it pathetic honestly.

He had been more leaning towards pathetic initially. These women Dante brought home annoyed him. The men too, but for some reason he found himself at least more likely to look at them. That’s what had led to this after all. He had walked into Devil May Cry to find Dante leaning over a smaller man he had lifted onto the desk. He had almost walked right back out too…but he had never seen anything like this. He had never seen…kissing.

Dante had pressed close to the other, their bodies touching everywhere it mattered. He had held him, one hand on his hip and the other holding his cheek, tilting his head back for some reason? He wasn’t aware of what that was for exactly, they could already reach each other without it, what was the need for a different angle?

Dante had noticed him, pulling away with a small trail of spit still connecting their lips. Was kissing really that messy? He wasn’t going to ask. He had already felt so humiliated that he had stood there to watch that he had run out and didn’t return for a week. He was grateful when Dante didn’t bring it up.

But now he hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind. His curiosity plagued him all day and night. Simple questions with probably simple answers but he couldn’t bring himself to ask them. At least not at first, with every day though, it kept building. He was almost angry Dante hadn’t brought it up. He could endure some teasing, and the old man could have handled the punch he would have got for it.

He finally cracked one day.

“Dante!” He said it so suddenly and loud he felt the other man jump a bit in surprise. He turned to see Dante lowering his magazine, eyeing him curiously over it.

“Need something, kid?” He sounded honestly genuine. Willing to help him with anything like a good mentor. It made it harder to ask a question like this.

“I have a question…about the other day…” It was impossible to keep his voice confident. He knew he sounded sheepish, ignorant, painfully embarrassed…

“I wondered if you would bring that up. I’ve never met someone as old as you look like that when people are frenching.” Dante snorted unattractively, trying to stifle a louder laugh. Nero’s face flushed in response. He was about a few seconds from beating Dante’s head open with one of the bottles littering the room when he finally processed his words.

“Frenching…?” What the hell was frenching? What did kissing have to do with a country? Did different countries have different kisses?

“Fuck! You really don’t know, do you? Fortuna must be so boring.” Dante chuckled again, amused at his own words, and it was really starting to piss him off.

“Dante…”

“Damn, don’t look so pissed off. I’m not making fun of you it’s just…okay, I’m sort of making fun of you.”

“Dante!”

“Fine fine. Frenching is when you, ya know, tongue each other.” He explained vaguely, waving his hands around in a way that only confused Nero more. Was he trying to show it or something? He felt like he was playing charades.

“Tongue…?” It sounded pretty fucking gross actually.

“Look, kid, I don’t know what to tell you. This is something you really can’t explain with words. You have to feel it for yourself when the mood is there.” Dante gave him a sympathetic look before lifting his magazine back up to his face.

So, he sat there for a few minutes, thinking about the information Dante had given him. Just that little explanation of tongue cleared up a lot. Why it was so messy for example. And why that weird angle had happened, to make it easier to push Dante’s tongue in…

His face was flushing again when he thought about it. It really did sound pretty gross but when he thought of Dante doing it…Well, maybe it was worth learning more about.

“Dante could you maybe…show it to me?” He spoke, the words coming out softer than he would have liked. Dante had paused in his ‘reading’ as he was speaking, lowering the magazine again and looking at him with an expression he couldn’t really comprehend.

“That’s not fair you know, asking me that. It’s hard for a dirty old man like me to resist a cute kid like you begging so sweetly.”

“W-who the hell was begging?! Just forget it!” He didn’t like when Dante teased him, or at least he didn’t like it when he didn’t really have a counter argument for it.

“Don’t get so upset. I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it. I’m flattered you want my tongue to pop your mouth’s cherry.”

“Cherry…?” What was he talking about now? “Stop confusing me, old man.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Dante chuckled, standing up from his desk to walk over and join Nero on the couch. He didn’t hesitate to relax, laying back with his arms stretched out on either side behind him and legs spread comfortably.

Okay…was he supposed to…do something now? They did agree to kiss right?

“Come here, kid.” Dante was patting his lap, an encouraging look on his face as his gaze raked over Nero’s body. It made him feel exposed and hot all over. What was the pervert thinking? Making him crawl in his lap like that…He did it though. Carefully, he tried not to touch Dante too much as he swung a leg over him. He hovered for a moment over his lap before deciding it would be sort of impossible to kiss him and keep himself above him.

Dante didn’t seem to care one bit about how awkward it was, he rested his hands on Nero’s hips and helped position him. “Comfy?”

“It’s okay.” He was lying. It felt really _really_ good. Dante’s thighs were warm and cozy; his pants were tight too, pressing an unusually large bulge into his ass. That couldn’t be it soft…was it? Damn, he had to admit, it was impressive.

“We’ll start out slow. Why don’t you give me a peck?” Dante tapped his lips with a smile and Nero felt his heart start to pound. He felt like one of those sleazy girls that clung to Dante whenever they went out. He liked how much it made him feel wanted.

He steeled himself as he balanced with his hands on Dante’s waist, leaning forward to press their lips together. Dante gave him a moment to get a used to the feeling before tilting his head to the side and kissing back.

Wow.

He really didn’t have any other comment to add to that. He had been missing out on something good and he never would have realized it if it wasn’t for how easy the old man was.

Dante slowly moved his hands up to his arms, rubbing affectionately. It wasn’t the heavy petting he expected from him, but it still made his body feverish. The feeling of being touched so lightly while kisses were pressed to his mouth had him on cloud 9.

It also had his dick hardening slowly but surely, and he was really trying to ignore that.

Dante broke the kiss first and he resisted the urge to chase him, instead licking his own lips to savor the taste. He expected Dante to have a gross flavor honestly, but his mouth felt hot, sort of like cinnamon. He probably sprays cologne into his mouth or something.

“Was that good?” Dante smirked at him, looking way too satisfied with himself. Dumb hot old man.

“That couldn’t be it. Was that frenching?” His tone was impatient and he knew it. It had been good sure, but he wanted to feel even better.

“Of course it wasn’t. I just said a peck to start, didn’t I? You can’t just stick your tongue down someone’s throat, kid.” He really made that sound disgusting every time, but he knew it couldn’t be. People wouldn’t keep coming back for it if it was.

“Hurry up then! I don’t need to be seduced, I’m on your lap aren’t I? I want to experience it already!”

“You kids are always so impatient.” Dante let out a long sigh like he wasn’t the first young person to sit in his lap begging for kisses. It made him jealous enough to surge forward and kiss him again with a rough desperation to stake his claim.

“Mm..” Dante gave a little moan in response. The sound was hot itself but knowing he caused it had him twitching in his pants. Dammit, his dick really needed to calm down a little!

He let Dante move his head again, tilted the other way this time, as he pushed their mouths closer together. Dante’s lips were smacking against his own in their eagerness and he found himself trying to mimic the technique. It definitely made the kissing feel better, and his own hands came up to dig into Dante’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he was using it for balance or if he just needed something to hold onto as the room grew muggy and disorienting around him. Dante slid his own hands down from Nero’s arms, petting over his chest and back to land on his ass and give a little squeeze.

“Mmph!” He considered protesting it, but his body decided instead to lean into it instead; he wasn’t really in the position to argue right now anyways. Besides, Dante began to tilt his head back a little and he knew what that meant. His body felt like it had electricity shocking through him, and if it didn’t happen soon he was going to die of anticipation.

He felt it then, Dante’s tongue probing against his lips. Oh, he had to open those…made sense. He did so slowly, feeling a bit silly trying to open his mouth while it was occupied. But damn, was it worth it when Dante pushed inside his mouth.

 _This_. This is what he had wanted, and it honestly _did_ live up to the hype. Dante’s tongue was warm and slick, rubbing against his own in a suggestive way. No wonder this was a sin nothing lawful in the Order could have _ever_ felt this good. He had never felt more turned on in his life.

Oh fuck. He really _hadn’t_ been more turned on his life.

Everything was suddenly too much. Too overwhelming, too hot, and he was _far_ too dizzy. There was this white light flashing and blinding him as he squirmed and shook on Dante’s thighs. He could vaguely hear himself letting out loud grunts and whines muffled only by the old man’s own mouth. He didn’t realize what had happened until minutes later when the wetness against his crotch started to cool.

Dante immediately pulled away, but he couldn’t face him. So, he pushed his head against his neck, cursing the way he was still trembling. For a moment they both just sat there, out of breath and panting, Dante’s hand comfortingly rubbing his back.

“Kid, you uh…did you…?” Dante sounded completely perplexed. Great, so this _wasn’t_ even a normal occurrence. That was just fucking amazing. He let out a weak yelp when Dante’s other hand groped curiously at his spent cock, squishing the cum inside his pants audibly. “Oh.”

This really wasn’t the way he wanted to make Dante be at a loss of words.

“Shut up…old man…” His words were humiliatingly slurred. But as much as he tried to hate it, it had been the most intense thing he’d ever experienced.

“It’s flattering really. I know I’m good with my mouth but I didn’t expect you to—”

“Dante, I am begging you to be quiet.”

“Yeah…Yeah I know I just want you to know it was a pretty valid response I mean, look at me. You’re young too, and sexually repressed so you probably have to play catch up with your sexual urges and all.”

“If you don’t stop talking I’m going to knee you.”

“Right.”

He just sighed, clinging to Dante needily and unwilling to move from his position. After feeling like he just had he was even more appreciative of how soothing and snug Dante felt against him as he rested on him heavily. He almost started purring when Dante went back to silently rubbing his back, but he’d never let the bastard know how much he loved it. All that matter was he had gotten the mysterious ‘tongue-ing’, and from the man who had started this no less. He had some ideas on how to con a few more necessary lessons out of him in the future, starting with endurance.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
